


Muggy Weather

by CrystalQueer



Category: RWBY
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bad Puns, Blake is too tired for yang's jokes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, I dunno what 2 tag, Rewrite of something I did a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: Yang sets up an elaborate prank one morning and Blake just wants her tea.It's too early in the morning for these shenanigans, at least Blake thinks so, Yang would disagree.





	Muggy Weather

Yang sipped her coffee from a small bowl and looked over the front lawn from the porch, making sure everything was in place. 

To fully complete this prank, she had even borrowed some mugs from Ruby and Weiss, just so she could cover the entire lawn.

Yang was proud of her work, although she knew that Blake wouldn't exactly appreciate it, it would still be hilarious to see her reaction.

She was just opening the front door when she heard Blake call from inside, "Yang, where are all the mugs?" 

Yang assumed her best nonchalant expression, trying to act casual as she walked into the kitchen and shrugged, hoping that Blake, in her tired and tea deprived state, wouldn't look out the window and wouldn't notice the fact that the front lawn was covered with the missing mugs, and some borrowed mugs. Blake thankfully didn't look out the window, she just started grumbling as she dug through the cabinets again.

After a few minutes of watching her search unsuccessfully for a mug, Yang set her coffee bowl down on the counter and went back outside to stand on the porch.

"Hey Blake, can you come out here for a sec?" Yang called over her shoulder into the house.

"Sure." Blake replied. Yang waited, bouncing on her toes slightly and trying to surpress a grin and mostly succeeding.

When Blake came outside and stood next to her, Yang put a hand around her waist and used her free hand to gesture at the lawn, saying, "babe, it's a bit muggy outside today."

Blake's reaction- a light elbow to the stomach before she walked off to go find a mug, grumbling all the while -was not exactly what Yang was hoping for, but still the blonde laughed and Blake even allowed an exasperated smile before she went back in the house to make her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of something I wrote roughly a year ago when I was LunaAndStars! I've improved so much and I'm super happy with this.
> 
> I'm probably gonna be rewriting more of my rwby stuff because with the start of vilume five I've been getting into rwby again! So yay!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed ^^
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at:  
> @lunaecilpsed (main)  
> @blakes-cat-ears (rwby blog)


End file.
